The Eevee Chronicles: Origin
by thesweetshipper
Summary: This is my first story. A pokemon with no memory. A pretty psychic with a dark past and powers she can't control. Put them together and you get an adventure beyond legend.
1. Chapter 1: Drama

**Hello fanfiction world! It is I, the now lovely authoress, thesweetshipper!**

**I've been thinking of this story for a while now, and I thought, I should upload this, instead of keeping it in my head, I should share it with you guys.**

**So, without further ado, **_**let's get this story started**_**!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Edit: I made it better  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever wondered what it's like to be psychic?<em>

_What if you couldn't control your powers?_

_Have you wondered what it's like to be considered "pretty"?_

_What if you didn't believe it?_

_This is a story of both of these things,_

_and one twelve year old in the middle of it all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>?'s POV<em>**

Rain, everywhere. That's all I remember. I try to recall other memories, but it's no use. I have no other memories. I don't even know where I am.

I'm in the middle of a meadow that looks like a giant mud pit. To my left is a forest filled with trees and the scent of pokemon. To my right is a small town and a daycare. I have absolutely _no_ idea how I got here. Of course, it's never a good thing when you wake up in an unknown place with no idea how you got there. Fantastic. I look down at my brown and white fur. My paws and belly are caked in mud. I'm pretty sure I have mud all over my body. I think I must've been caught in a mudslide during a flash flood. I look around the area, but I have no idea where to go. As I start to worry, something interrupts my thoughts.

"Ah!" I scream as two hands pick me up. I start squirming and thrashing to try and escape this human's grip. Thanks to the mud, I'm slippery, so I'm hard to grab. However, this doesn't seem to be working against this human. This person must've practiced with bars of soap, because wherever I seem to slip, the human's hands follow. Eventually, I get tired, so I stop for a moment to take a breather.

"Shhh... calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" the human soothes. According to the voice, it's a young girl. I calm myself down and perk up my ears so I can listen to this girl's voice better.

"Are you calmer now? I'm going to turn you around so I can wipe the mud off your head," the girl explains. Then, doing as she said, she turns me around and wipes the mud off my head with a warm washcloth. It's warmth feels great against my fur. The rain water and mud are massaged away by the washcloth. I feel like I'm being given a cleansing facial.

"Oh my gosh, that feels so good," I purr. I'm not expecting her to understand me, but I don't really care if she doesn't.

"I know, right? After I come home all muddy and wet on rainy days, my friend does this to wipe the mud off me," she replies. I wasn't expecting her to reply! Humans aren't supposed to speak and understand pokemon! At least, I think so... I'm still freaking out though. But before I can ask why she understands me, the girl moves the washcloth to my back, which gives me a better view of this girl.

When I see her, she is wearing a black sleeveless dress that curves slightly at the edges. Around her waist is a purple sash. Where it ends on her left side, it's tied in a huge bow with the extra ribbon hanging down. She's wearing black flats, but she's standing on her tippy-toes, like a pokémon. Her black fingerless gloves complete the look. She has brunette hair, and from her shoulders to a bit past them, her hair ends in corkscrew-ish ringlets. As for her eyes, I couldn't get a good look at them. She has a sweet, yet mischievous smile on her slightly heart shaped face. She is thinner than most girls, but she's naturally so. She couldn't have been older than twelve, but she's so… mysterious.

"By the look you're giving me now, you're wondering how I can speak pokemon, right?" she asks while she cleans my front paws. I nod silently, because I'm too shocked that this... kid can understand pokemon. Kids her age usually aren't bilingual.

"I've been raised by pokemon. I grew up learning the language from them. But because it's a long story, I won't go into details," she answers. I wonder which pokemon raised her. She must've been a handful. "So what are you doing in a place like this?" she inquires as she cleans the white scruff of fur on my neck.

"I don't know," I tell her. She cocks her head to one side, as if my answer puzzles her. All of a sudden, she looks shocked.

"Do you remember your name?" she asks me. I shake my head no, and she asks, "Do you remember anything, any memories at all?" She sounds as if she's dealt with memory loss before. I shake my head no again. "Well this isn't good," she says. I roll my eyes. This kid must be very oblivious to realize that five seconds ago.

"Enough with asking me questions," I start to say as she finishes cleaning me. "Who're you? And where did you come from?"

She straightens up and drills out her answer, like she was taught this when she was younger, "Shelby 'Natalie' Schmidt, twelve years old, currently single, and I'm not telling you where I'm from. But you can just call me Shelby." She says all of this information without skipping a beat. I'm amazed she could speak this fast, and I have the feeling she knew I was going to ask who she is.

The 12 year old finishes cleaning my dusty colored fur off with her fluffy yellow towel and stops to admire her work. For just a millisecond, her cheerful smile flashes into a worried frown. "Not again..." the brunette barely murmurs.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say something?" I ask the young girl.

"No, nothing," she quickly answers, slightly tensing her thin body. "I was just... admiring that cute curl on your tail!" She slightly gestures to my fluffy tail, and when I crane my neck to look, I find out she's right. Since when did that get there? I know this kid is only pointing it out to change the subject, but I'll let it slide this time.

"How does Solana sound? Y'know, for a name?" Shelby asks. I whip my head around to face her. This girl is obviously hiding something, and I make a mental note to play detective later. I have more important matters at hand.

"Hmm..." I mull over the name in my mind. "Sure. It's sweet and simple, and not too flashy. I can go with that." I flash the girl a rare smile, and Shelby's smile widens into a grin.

"So Solana..." Shelby tests out my name and slowly rises, lifting me up. "Do you have a home?"

"No..." I warily answer the brunette. I suspiciously stare at Shelby, wondering where she's going with this conversation.

"Perfect. I have a friend who can get you a home lickety-split. Are you interested?" she asks.

"Well, of course! This is too good of an opportunity to pass up," I tell her, my brown ears alert and twitching.

"Well, I better get moving. It's going to take a while to get around this mess," Shelby says, looking around the muddy area. She chuckles to herself and flashes me a devilish smirk, as she carries me while walking to the east.

Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?

* * *

><p><strong><em>?'s<em> _Pov_**

"What...?" I trail off in disbelief. This shock is becoming too much to bear.

"She's gone," she repeats to our family. Everyone is gathered here for the meeting. The Heads want to speak with us, and this is the horrible news they deliver? I stand up, and everybody stares at me with rapt attention.

"My leader is hanging on to life by a thread, the Elite are falling into shambles," I start to yell while gesturing to the people who are here, "My team members have all left me except these two," I wave my hand over the human and pokemon on my left, "And now you're telling me my _Sensei _has disappeared?" My voice stops increasing its volume as I stare at the female Head, challenge burning in my blue eyes.

"Ze-" The pokemon on my left tries to stop me.

"No!" I turn to face him. "Your best friend is on the verge of **death** Nium! There's been no laughter or jokes from you since everything happened! This isn't like you! Everyone has stopped smiling! It's getting to all of us!"

I turn back to the Head. "I'm not even done yet," I continue. "Her sister feels powerless because she can't do anything, Sensei's twin brother doesn't know what's going on because Sensei doesn't want him getting hurt, and her older brother doesn't even know _anything_ because he's in school!" I finish as the tears run down my face. I fall down, too weak and hurt by everything to continue.

"I know Zelda. I know," the second Head calmly speaks as he silently steps out of the shadows. "The Prophecy is true!" he barks, causing everyone to stare at him in disbelief. He walks over to his wife, places his hand on her shoulder, and nods. The female Head closes her eyes for a few seconds, opens them again, and turns her head back towards us.

"...Yes Zelda, The Prophecy is true," the woman continues. "We all know it, and it's why my husband and I sent her there. You three aren't battling with your teammates because you would attract too much attention. She's being followed. Everyone knows that also," she clarifies. "...And she didn't want you to see her say goodbye. She can't stand seeing you in so much agony," the woman finishes, her powerful voice now slightly cracking. Her husband slightly rubs her shoulder to comfort her, and starts speaking.

"It's about time we told you anyways..." he trails off as his wife spreads her hands apart to show us a memory by using her psychic powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I'm done! REVIEW PLEASE<strong>**!**


	2. Chapter 2: Milotics?

**Ummm... Yeah.**

**I really procrastinated, didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: Heck no. And the name's aren't really mine, they're based off of FFGirl15's Fanfic Sun and Moon, (even though I used the names from the languages in there 'cuz I fail at thinking up names) and two certain rangers. *coughcough Lunick and Solana coughcough*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solana's POV<strong>_

"We're here!" Shelby announced triumphantly. She set me down on the green grass as I stared at the tree in front of us. The tree was quite old, judging from its large diameter. It could had easily been home to several pokemon.

Shelby and I were currently in the middle of the dense forest I saw earlier. It took Shelby until noon to find a way around the mud, so the warm sunlight was strong enough to pierce through the thick canopy of emerald leaves above our heads.

"Ugh... He_'_s such a teenager," Shelby groaned while stomping in annoyance towards the tree.

"...He?" I asked the brunette. The girl sighed in annoyance and leaned against the tough bark of the large tree.

"...You'll find out," she answered reluctantly. "Stand back," Shelby said. I cautiously stepped back a few paces, and Shelby stretched backward to crack out a few kinks in her back.

"What are you-" I began, but I was cut off by Shelby who also stepped back, and then gave the tree a sharp kick to the base of the trunk. As soon as Shelby's foot made contact with the tough bark, a large thud resonated from the inside, along with a cry of shock.

"LUNE! It's noon! Get out of bed!" Shelby barked to whoever was inside the tree. I had to feel sympathy to whoever the twelve year old woke up. The human girl's voice made my poor ears ring with her ridiculously loud voice.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a voice mumbled, sleepy from the rude awakening, from inside the tree. I stared at Shelby, expecting an explanation, but she put a finger to her blood red lips, so I kept quiet. The young girl silently pointed to the base of the tree, where there was a small hole, large enough for an eevee like myself to fit through. My brown eyes widened in surprise as a dusty brown, furry creature crawled through the small entrance.

"What is it?" the male eevee asked Shelby drowsily. I admitted the newcomer was... attractive, I guessed. I started to slightly blush, and I hoped Shelby didn't notice. That girl could had used this against me in the future... Shelby _seemed_ nice, but I was quickly starting to believe that she threatened people with blackmail on a daily basis.

"Lune, meet Solana. Solana, meet Lune," Shelby interjected with authority after she cleared her throat. The eevee, who I presumed to be Lune, noticed me and padded closer to introduce himself.

"Hi, my name's Lune. So you must be Solana, right?" Lune asked, a friendly smile brightening on his face.

"Yeah, that's me." I nervously laughed. I scolded myself for saying something so stupid in front of a possible boyfriend. If I even had a boyfriend that is... Suddenly I heard a small giggle from Shelby, and Lune and I both turned our heads to look at her. The brunette had a gloved hand held up to her mouth, and she was failing miserably to contain her uncontrollable laughter.

"Shelby...?" Lune cautiously asked the giggling human, his brown eyes suspiciously glaring at her. I also glared at the young girl, and I had the nagging feeling that Shelby set me up for something...

"Yes Lune?" Shelby immediately replied, quickly taking her hand away from her mouth and discretely hiding it behind her back. She rocked back and forth on her heels, which was probably an involuntary habit she did when she knew she was in trouble. Shelby was trying her hardest to hide the blatant fact that she was hiding something, but I saw right through her.

"You're trying to set me up with a girl again, aren't you?" Lune bluntly asked, also seeing through Shelby's obvious facade. Wait...

"She does stuff like that?" I exclaimed in shock. Lune responded with a simple nod of his head, and Shelby gave an enthusiastic shriek of joy. If that kid had a shred of a chance of convincing me earlier, she had certainly lost it now. Lune glared the now nervous girl, and Shelby, realizing that she needed to convince her friend, held her dainty hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, _maybe_ I did that a _couple_ of times, but that isn't the point right now," Shelby hurriedly explained, moving her hands while she talked to us. "The point is, Solana has no memory _and_ no home, so I figured you could help her out Lune," she nervously relayed my situation to Lune. I had to agree with what the girl was saying. I really _did_ need help.

"So... Lune, meet your new roommate, Solana," Shelby ended, gesturing her left hand towards me when she said my name. For a moment I actually believed the twelve year old, until...

"And yes Lune, I am trying to set you both up. Now remember, if you two get into any shenanigans, I refuse to be held responsible," Shelby rapidly stated, not caring that we were right next to her.

"I knew it!" Lune cries out, growling at her. I think I'll refrain from giving Shelby any government files, along with anybody's personal information.

"...Bye," the brunette quickly said before running away in the opposite direction to keep Lune from yelling at her. I sighed and silently wondered how much crazier my life would turn out.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

After that scenario, Lune had graciously offered to show me where I'd be staying. There were two floors, one the entrance room where Lune slept, the other soon to be my room. Lune had found his home by himself after he was old enough to claim one. Because he was a loner, a pokemon abandoned from birth, Lune lived alone. We were finally at the top of the steps that wound up the right side of circular walls.

"Well, here we are." Lune shifted aside so I could see the interior of my new home.

My room was bare, but the tree rings and wood patters created a nice wallpaper. There was a circular hole northeast of me with two twigs shoved just right to act as a barrier to prevent pokemon from coming in. The window had sunlight flooding in from the afternoon sunset, filling the room with its comforting light. I pawed into the center of my room, and turned to talk to my benefactor.

"I'll take it," I told him, giving him a smile.

"Great! You should probably get some rest now. Amnesia has a tendency to take a toll on your brain, so you should get some sleep," Lune reasoned, his voice taking on a concerned tone. I nodded in reply, and as the fellow normal type left my brand new tree apartment, I cat-stretched while yawning. I curled up in the center of the wooden floor, and wondered just who I was.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

My brown eyes opened blearily, only to be greeted by darkness. The silvery moonlight shone through my window with several twinkling stars to help it. There was complete silence throughout the area except for the chirping of kricketune and the occasional cry of a hoothoot or noctowl. I took a few seconds to ask myself why the hell I woke up in the middle of the night, when I came to the realization that my mouth felt like the bark that protected the tree I was in. I vaguely recalled Lune telling me where a lake nearby was. The fellow normal type told me to go there whenever I needed a drink.

Carefully, I lifted myself up and padded towards the staircase. I had to be quiet enough so I wouldn't wake up my new roommate. I cautiously laid my paw on the first step to check for creaks. Since there wasn't a noise when I transferred my weight onto my paw, it was safe to continue down the stairs. I bounded down the steps without making a single disturbance in the still late night air.

I glanced at the exit, only to look back again. There, right in front of the only way out of the room, an object was glimmering in the harsh moonlight. My mud brown eyes were blinded at first, so I had to look away until my burning retinas adjusted. And when I focused in on the shiny object, I did the natural thing...

I screamed like crazy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lune's POV<strong>_

It was never a good thing to wake up to the sound of screaming. Or being rudely awakened in the middle of the night. Needless to say, I awoke with a start when I heard someone shrieking. That "someone" turned out to be Solana. Her brown eyes were glaring at me with intimidation with a trace of fear flickering in them. Before I was able to say anything however, Solana beat me to it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lune?" the amnesiac demanded as she positioned herself into a poor battle stance. I needed to teach her how to defend herself tomorrow next morning.

"Solana, I _am_ Lune. Calm down," I assured the eevee. I saw Solana slowly loosen out of her battle stance and relax herself after she recognized my familiar voice.

"Lune? Why are you silver?" she asked me after calming down a bit.

"Solana, have you ever heard of a shiny pokemon?" I asked.

"Well, no..." she hesitantly replied. I sighed, I knew this was going to be a long night.

"A shiny pokemon is a pokemon that has a different color scheme than others of its kind," I explained, thinking of how to put my "condition" into better words. "There's at least one shiny out of eight thousand pokemon. I am currently a shiny pokemon right now. For some reason...I only transform at night."(A/N:** One of his "relatives" is a were-pokemon and another one is a shiny, but I'm not tellin' who.~**)

...

"Does Shelby know?" Solana asked, being concerned about the situation.

"...No. I plan to keep it that way," I answered, knowing Shelby was either too innocent to understand, or too crafty to seal her lips.

"...Is there anything I can do?" my roommate pressed further. She seemed...to actually care. I never had to deal with someone knowing my secret before, so I had to think a while about what she _could_ do?

"Please don't ever scream like that when I'm sleeping," I finally replied, smirking. For a moment, the corners of Solana's mouth twitched, as if she was battling the urge to laugh. She rolled her eyes in false annoyance.

"Fine, but no promises," she joked, and she slipped out through the entrance, leaving me behind. I yawned from the loss of usual sleep, and padded back to where I was sleeping. My eyelids started to droop, and soon I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solana's POV<em>**

"WAKE UP!"

"Kya!" I squeaked, jumping from surprise. My room was filled with pouring sunlight for the new day, as the staravias chirped to celebrate it. I swerved around, searching for the culprit who woke me up so early, when I spotted Lune.

"What was that for?" I asked him as he fought back laughter.

"Payback for last night," Lune replied. I made a face, and he had to fight back even more laughter. "Now if you want breakfast, you better help me gather some berries. You are hungry, right?" he asked me, leading the way downstairs to the entrance.

"Fine..." I answered, realizing I was hungrier than I thought. I followed Lune down the carved stairs.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

I finished the last bit of my breakfast as I recounted what had happened so far this morning. Lune had graciously showed which berries tasted best, which berries healed/powered up/cure, which were okay to eat, and where they grew. He also quizzed me at breakfast just five seconds ago.

"Solana?" Lune asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You've...never battled before, have you?" Lune waited for my answer as I dug through my memory for any details on the matter. So far, nothing familiar came up.

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I am an amnesiac, after all. Tell me, is it really that obvious?" I asked.

"Yes. Your battle stance is horrible," he bluntly replied, his brown eyes glinting with mischief. I frowned, and Lune smiled at my reaction. "In fact, it's so bad I've decided to give you lessons on battling," my roommate decided.

"You know how to battle?" I stared, dumfounded that Lune more about fighting than me.

"Come with me," Lune replied, flicking his fluffy, curled tail over to the trodden trail behind him. But before I could say no, the eevee had already bounded down the narrow path.

Of course, I followed Lune down the trail, paying no attention to the lush green blur of the scenery. It wasn't long before I reached an open, grassy area with a lone fir tree with Lune lying in its cool shade.

"What took you so long?" he inquired, lazily stretching his body out.

"You're too fast," I complained.

"Well, you're going to be needing speed in battle." Lune lifted himself up and stepped out of my way. "I usually use this tree as a target when I practice fighting techniques," my roommate explained, and on a closer look the pine's rough bark was quite worse for the wear with deep claw marks and chipped areas.

"What do I do first?" I asked, unsure of my battle skills as I kept my eyes on the pine tree.

"First, you should assume a battle stance. Since you obviously don't know how to position yourself, you should watch me first," Lune directed from the sidelines. He placed his paws apart for balance as he crouched himself into a downward facing dog position. "It's easier to move around and dodge attacks this way," Lune added.

"Like this?" I copied Lune's stance, positioning my body carefully for balance. Lune seemed surprised for a moment as he checked me over.

"Yeah, exactly," the eevee answered. "Has anyone ever told you that a fast learner?" he asked, and I shot him a glare. I had been handing out glares free samples at a supermarket lately.

"You're talking to an amnesiac here," I retorted. Lune sighed.

"Next, try to run up to your target and slash him at a critical point with your claws," Lune instructed, demonstrating a swiping motion with his right paw. I nodded and set myself back into the battle stance from earlier.

I swished my furry tail as I prepared to sprint up to my opponent, a "wild tree" in this case. Then, I pushed off my back paws for a slight speed boost as I ran up to the "wild tree," giving me an advantage in speed. Next, I leaped up, aiming for the one spot with the deepest battle scars on the thin bark. Releasing my claws, I picked out a particularly engraved line, and tore my claws along it. I then retracted them and backed away from the pine, admiring the slight damage I had done. I glanced over at Lune, but he was at a loss for words as he gaped at the long mark I scratched out.

"I think you're ready to learn harder things Solana," the flabbergasted eevee managed to squeak out.

**X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O**

Lune and I had just finished the training session, and I had progressed far faster than a normal rookie. At least according to Lune I did. It made wonder who I really was. Did I have a human owner that taught me training? Did I have a family where I was wanted and loved? Or was I on my own in the world like Lune? Or...

"Solana, are you even paying attention to me?" Lune broke my train of thought. I blinked and strained my brain, trying to remember what Lune was talking about. Let me see... We left the training field and we were now at a fork in the road. The right trail lead to..."home," and the left trail lead... Oh, who was I kidding? I had no idea what Lune was talking about.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts," I apologized, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it," Lune said. "I was just asking if you wanted to see the sunset." I prayed the blush that crept across my face didn't shine through my fur as I fantasized what could happen at such a romantic moment.

...

It was times like these when I really hated myself.

"Of course I will," I agreed. I couldn't help it.

...

There just _had_ to be something wrong with me.

"Great." Lune's face lit up with a grin as he took the left path leading to who-knew-where. It didn't take very long to reach the end, and by the time Lune and I did, the sun was dipping lower in the painted sky.

I couldn't help but smile too when I saw the panoramic scene. Lune and I were standing on a cliff overlooking a large lake with crystal clear water shimmering in the last bit of sunlight. The sky's orange, violets, blues, pinks, and reds contrasted against the water below, and I wanted the magical view to last forever.

Alas, some things weren't always meant to be.

At that exact moment, a milotic breached out of the water, close enough for me to count every last one of its luminescent scales as they glistened with droplets of water. On a pink scale at my eye level however, there was imprint that suspiciously looked like the milotic's tail. It was as if a human had taken their thumb and pressed the side of it to leave an impression. The mark was familiar... But where had I seen it? I raised my right paw when I saw it. The same marking was on my own paw. I quickly stole a glance behind me at the paw prints Lune had made in the dusty earth. My pupils shrunk when I saw the imprint there, too. If Lune had it... and I had it... How did we get it? Then, time started up again, and the milotic fell back into the waves with a splash.

My mind swum with agonizing questions eating at my skull, but before someone could answer them I became bathed in white light.

* * *

><p><em>Have you heard the legend of the milotic? <em>

_If you and your true love see one, and receive its blessing,_

_you and all your descendants will have true and everlasting love._

* * *

><p><strong>So remember, review this chapter, favorite this story or add it to your alerts list, add me to your alerts list, check out my other story, or, heck, even add me as your favorite author.<br>**

**RANDOM FOOD TIP: Since exams are coming up and my mother is a health nut, I've decided to tell you something that could help you guys out. As you people should know, exams need your brain, your brain needs fuel, and to get that fuel you need food. BUT WAIT SWEETSHIPAH, WHAT DOES YOUR BRAIN RUN ON? The answer to that my friends, is glucose. Glucose and only glucose. Nothing else. Glucose is a sugar found in sugary foods like chocolate-chip waffles, but don't run off and eat it now! (Even though it's a good excuse.) Glucose also exists in many fruits, such as strawberries. My advice is to drink some orange juice too, and pack your lunch with some fruit. ...Just sayin'.  
><strong>

**Good reviewers can get a slice of my birthday cake... Or my twin's... Or my sister's... Or they can raid the five pounds of barbecue sauce before my twenty-one/twenty-two cousins and other various relatives attack it... Or take the homemade bread with you. Then again, you could always hang out and take the desserts.  
><strong>

**Flamers can babysit my sister after she's had her fifth cup of Mountain Dew. Trust me, you don't want it.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Evolution

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, my life has been really busy 'cuz of the holidays. Or 'cuz I have at least ten aunts and uncles. Take your pick.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I did, my bunny Oreo would be in it. Which would be awesome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Solana's Pov<em>

I can feel power coursing through my veins like raging fire. As the world descends into pure white, somehow I know.

This is evolution.

I can feel myself growing as the whiteness consumed all color. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stops.

As I regain my vision, I can see Lune beside me. Or... what seems like Lune. What appears to be Lune is some sort of black-furred pokemon with strange, brightly glowing yellow rings on its body.

Weird.

The pokemon has Lune's voice though. He keeps chasing his tail in circles, muttering things like, "How did this happen?" and "They're not supposed to glow, are they?" I'm getting dizzy just watching... whoever the hell this guy is.

"Lune." I'm getting no response from... well, I'm pretty sure this pokemon is Lune. I mean, who else acts this annoying? I don't think he even knows I'm here. He's too absorbed in chasing his stupid tail to notice me. I inhale sharply so I can speak just a _little_ louder so he can hear me this time.

"LUNE!"

"Agh!"

Hm. Maybe my voice wasn't that little. Oh well. Though finally he responds to me... even if his reaction was jumping a couple of feet in the air and bristling his smooth, black fur like a cat pokemon with rabies.

"You are Lune... right?" I questioned him, holding my breath in anticipation. He gives me a puzzled look for about five seconds, then steps closer and widens his devil red eyes in realization.

"Solana...?"

I sigh in relief. I guess Lune also got consumed in the evolution light. "Did you evolve, too?" I asked, hoping I'd get some answers out Lune.

"Yeah I evolved, but I think we both passed out, and when I woke up it was morning already," Lune explains.

"Wait- it's morning?" I ask as I turn my head up to look at the sky. Sure enough, the sky was a clear, blue morning. I can't believe I didn't notice that. Lune, however, laughs at the angry look on my face.

"Lemme guess, you haven't checked what you've evolved into either, have you?" he playfully asks. Today is definitely an "off" day for me.

"Ye-" I start, but Lune stared with a look that plainly said, " Seriously?"

"No..." I answer sheepishly. I can't believe Lune could have seen through me that well.

"Well c'mon then! I know a path that leads to the bottom from here. The water down there is usually calm, so you should be able to see your reflection," he says excitedly with a grin brightening up his face.

"Well- just hold on a minute," I say as I steal a glance over at the edge of the precipice. "We aren't going to dive off the cliff, are we?" Lune shakes his head at me in mock disappointment.

"Ah, Solana... You don't have a shred of trust in me, do you?" he teasingly says with a glint in his eyes. "But since you insist-"

"No!" I hurriedly shout as he walks over to the edge. "Um... I think I'll walk. Where is this path anyway?" I say to change the conversation so we could hurry up.

"Over here," Lune says walking over to a weeping willow tree. He stops before entering the thick canopy of shimmering green leaves with one his paws raised up, just one step away from disappearing under it. He turns his head around to look at me, and cocks his head towards the tree. "C'mon." I sigh and then stare at him to see any smirks on his face to make sure he's not going to do something stupid again. "All right, but you better not turn this into one of those annoying road trips," I warned Lune as I dashed over to him.

"Sure. I can live with that," Lune agrees as he turns his head back towards the leafy wall. A flicker of black, and he vanishes behind the willow's curtain, leaving no trace except for some of the willow's leaves dancing in the wind toward me.

"Here we go again," I groan aloud as I walk through the leaf curtain. Lune better not get us both lost.

* * *

><p><em>?'s Pov<em>

I laugh. I can't help it. I remember watching as Lune and Solana evolving and falling asleep from the amount of energy they lost.

But since they evolved, I have to tell them the truth now. My powers aren't so bad now, but it's very annoying when I want to do something and they don't work.

"Nee, Ty-kun, what do you think will happen?" I ask as I turn my gaze down to him in his bush.

"I say you're crazy for sitting up in that tree. You can see Solana and Lune much better from here," he coaxes.

I roll my eyes and kick my legs against the branch I'm sitting on. I know Ty-kun worries about me, but sometimes he worries _too_ much. I've never fallen out of a tre, and I don't plan to anytime soon. To my right a voice pops out from a clump of pine needles.

"Aw Ty-kun, you're such a worrywart. Don't forget _I'm_ here. _I'm_ the one who has wings, you know," Zeph says.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault I can't climb trees," Ty-kun grumbles at Zeph from below. I sigh. Ty-kun and Zeph always get into the dumbest arguments. This time it happens to be a tree. As Zeph is about to retort back to Ty-kun, the shadow on my left speaks up.

"Thank you for ruining my peace-and-quiet time, I really appreciate that," Beast calls out. Beast can certainly be sarcastic at times like these. But knowing my pokemon, there should be two more voices.

"Shhh! You're going to wake them up!" Roma whispers from above. Before I can say anything, the last voice interrupts everyone.

"Oh, I doubt we'll wake them up. They look like they were hit by one of my thunderbolts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy this sunset with my frozen lemon yogurt," Zo-chan comments from the top of the pine. Immediately we all groan. Zo-chan and her obsession with yogurt will never cease to amaze me.

"Seriously Zo? You brought your yogurt with you?" Zephyr complains.

"What is it with you and that stuff?" Beast says, giving Zo a confused look.

"Zo, please tell me you're not eating it here," Ty-kun says from below.

I could hear Roma facepalm from here.

"Yes I am eating frozen lemon yogurt up here, and if you keep complaining about it, I'm going to come down there and-"

"Hush." As soon as I say it, they all stop talking.

"We came here because the Heads told us what happened, what I did. They sent me here with you to reboot my powers. Ever since my life fell apart, my powers have been on the fritz. You've brought my smile back, but I need to stay here a while to regain control. I need to be strong for Aunt Mary Jo."

No one is making a sound. I know they miss Aunt Mary Jo, too. She was my best friend and favorite relative, and they loved her as much as I did. But when the cold, hard as bricks truth hit, I took it hardest. Because you see...

My role model, the strongest person I knew

is dead.

I speak up again, retelling my explanation of our missing teammate, "You all know why #6 isn't here. I... my depression was too much. I couldn't bear him risking his life for me so... he's not here now." I close my eyes, and try to keep myself from crying over my most precious family member. I take a deep breath to calm myself and continue, "But we all know The Prophecy. Everything will be okay, I promise. You've been with me since I was seven... I'll be fine, so stop worrying about me in your thoughts, okay? I'm sorry I read your minds, but I can't control my energy. In order to regain it, I need to recuperate here until I know when to come back, okay? "

There's a long silence that hangs around. I start to smile. As always, my pokemon are trying to protect me. But this silence is boring, so I decide to change things up a bit. "Besides... Let the Shippings Commence!" I say as I wink at them. "Fifty bucks she falls for Lune, but Lune makes the first move," I say with my eye still in full wink.

Dead silence hangs while I wait for an answer.

"...Fifty Lune falls for Solana, and I'll throw in some frozen yogurt," Zo-chan bets. Beast holds up his paw to signal us to wait so he can speak.

"First, no one want your yogurt Zo, and second," he says as he shifts his eyes towards the cliff, "...I bet fifty they fall for each other at the same time."

"Well," Roma starts, " as tempting your precious snack is Zo, I think I'll pass."

"I'll throw in an Earl Gray," Zo-chan sings from her bird-eye view.

"Fifty Solana falls for Lune after Lune confesses," Roma cries out without missing a beat. Roma has a thing for tea leaves, which can come in handy when she gets stubborn. ...Which is usually all the time.

"...I'm not betting on who falls in love with who, but I bet fifty Solana makes the first move," Ty-kun calls up. "Besides, Miss Matchmaker up there always beats me." I laugh, mainly because it's true.

"Should we go ask Fae down at the lake to see what she thinks?" I ask my family. I like Fae. She's like an older cousin, and she gives me excellent fashion tips. After my team gives agrees, my dead-looking brown eyes sweep over Lune and Solana, and I wonder how this turn of events will play out.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was the chapter?<strong>

**If you think it's good, review.**

**If you love puppies, review.**

**If you read it, review.**

**If you're a human, review.**

**If you're _not _****a human, review.**

**Seriously. I'm desperate.**

**If you read this and reviewed,** **ple****ase tell your buddies to review _this specific chapter_ ****. I can't emphasiz****e that enough. I'm re-doing the other two chapters, so stay posted.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Psychic

**So, I have a new story, it's called _The Elite of Amore's Pheonix._**

**Also, shout out to wishbone23 for reviewing! Yay! *applause***

**And thank you Hawkpaw44 (you like _The Thing With Hajimes_ too?) and 9string for putting me up for alerts! *more applause***

**Now let's get this story started!**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

* * *

><p>I entered the leaf curtain only to find that the curtain was much thicker than I thought it was. The leaves and branches were obscuring my vision, so I couldn't see Lune anywhere. I spat out a couple of stray willow leaves that got into my mouth. They tasted horrible, like they were torturing my taste buds.<p>

"Lune!" I called while trying to keep sticks from gouging my eyes out. Suddenly, someone swished through the leafy jungle and started to pull me along through the leaf jungle of death. We stopped in the middle of the willow, where the shimmering leaves formed a dome above us.

"Geez Solana, don't scare me like that. I thought you drowned back there," a teasing voice I recognized as Lune's called out next to me.

"Ha ha, very funny," I sarcastically retorted. "Where's the path?" I wondered aloud. There was nothing here except the skinny willow tree trunk and a tan slab of rock nestled against a surfaced tree root and a mound of dirt.

Lune smirked mischievously at me and gave me a sideways glance. "Watch this," he said. Lune padded over to the rock and used Quick Attack on it. The flat, yet thick, stone skidded over to the left to reveal a dark tunnel that lead underground. "This tunnel leads down the hill and ends right at the lake's waterfront. Pretty impressive, right?" he proudly explained.

"Lune, there's no light," I argued as I stared down into the pitch black hole. "How are we going to see?"

"You're talking to the pokemon with glowing rings that aren't turning off. Just keep up and you'll be fine," Lune reasoned. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he impatiently dashed into the pit of never ending darkness.

"Hey! Wait up!" I cried out in vain as ran after him.

* * *

><p>I followed the yellow glow Lune's rings gave off as I scrambled down the damp passageway. I heard the sounds of dripping groundwater, and once or twice a stray droplet of cold water splashed against my soft fur, causing me to shiver. After a minute or so, I sensed light flowing into the cave-like tunnel. Finally, freedom! I thought to myself with joy. I made a final turn... and slammed straight into a concrete rock wall.<p>

"Are you hurt?" Lune yelled out in a concerned tone.

"I'm okay!" I cried back with stars flickering in my eyes. At least the only thing I hurt was my happiness, I thought sarcastically. I stepped out into the area, got temporarily blinded by the sun, and tripped over a random tree root.  
>"Okay, maybe not."<p>

Lune rushed over and helped me up. "Don't worry, it happens all the time," he assured me.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I began to take in my surroundings. We were next to the water surrounded by towering and gnarled trees with fresh green grass coating the damp earth. Here or there, a stray log, root, or twig was strewn about. As you got closer to the water, the trees thinned out, and there was nothing but grass.

I padded over, and peered over the grassy edge of the lake. I gasped and faltered slightly when I saw my reflection. I had gorgeous lavender colored fur, smooth and velvety to the touch as I found out when I gently reached my paw up to touch it. I had weird whiskers on both sides of my face, and when I slightly twitched them, I could sense air currents. I had large pointed elfin ears, and I twitched them slightly as I looked at the rest of my new form. I stare at my violet eyes and wonder what Lune thinks about me.

"You're an Espeon, the psychic type Eeveelution," Lune's melodious voice suddenly explained from my right. I whipped my head around to look at him. His eyes were staring at my reflection, and now he was turning his head to look at his own rippling reflection. "Of course, Espeon don't usually have double forked tails," Lune continued, giving my reflection a final glance with his scarlet eyes. I turned around to check. Sure enough, my tail was forked, and then forked again, which made it appear fan-like with its four tips.

"I'm an Umbreon, the dark type Eeveelution. An Umbreon's rings aren't supposed to glow, but mine do it anyway," Lune said, flicking his long black ears and tail slightly to point out his faintly glowing rings. I realized at that moment how strange we were. We both evolved at the same time, we both had different body features, and this all happened...

After we met Shelby.

"Lune, lift up your right paw," I told him, trying to sound casual.

"Why?" Lune asked, his head cocked to the right in confusion. His scarlet eyes stared into mine as he tried to see why I would ask him.

"Just do it," I snapped, my claws tapping the cold earth in frustration.

"It's because of my strange birthmark, isn't it?" the dark type read my thoughts aloud as he held up his right paw. The Milotic tail mark was still deeply imprinted on Lune's tough paw pads. "This mark has been here ever since I-"

"Met Shelby..." I finished his sentence, raising my slim paw up to show Lune the same strange marking. We stood there for several moments in silence until I asked, "Do you suddenly have the urge to go see Shelby?"

"Um... Yeah," Lune managed to speak. His normally excited red eyes were wide with unexpected shock. It was always a shock to find out that someone you trusted, turned out to be someone else. I was surprised to see he hadn't lost the ability to talk yet. I padded over to the large tunnel entrance with the now silent and contemplative Lune and wondered where exactly Shelby came from.

* * *

><p><em>?'s Pov <em>

_2 Months Ago _

I opened the small Heart Piece and gently took out a small, crumpled up piece of paper. I was extremely careful not to create a single tear or rip, for I knew I would never forgive myself if I did. This was too important to screw up.

Finally, the small photo was completely unfolded. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I cautiously smoothed it over, and let my dead eyes scan one of my most impotant treasures.

The photograph showed the face of a young male Espeon. He was absolutely gorgeous as his fur was being shown gleaming in the beautiful sunshine. The young psychic type was smiling ecstatically into the camera, obviously thrilled just by being near the person whose shoulder he was riding. The photo was taken by a lush green forest, as I could tell from the background, and the memories it held for me. The Espeon's scarlet tinted irises were bursting in happiness and bliss. I missed his smile so much...

"Mama's sorry #6," I apologized as I struggled to contain my red hot tears that threatened to ruin my most prized possession. "She's so sorry," I tried to say in-between my pathetic sobs as the dreaded tears spilled like hot lava over my face. I quickly re-crumpled the photo, and put it back in the golden locket which absorbed into my skin.

I immediately buried my crying face into my hands. My precious son lost control of his powers when I didn't pay attention to my own. Now, he was off in a different time without me.

And it was all my fault.

* * *

><p><em>Solana's Pov<em>

"Shelby?" Lune asked in surprise. The twelve year old was standing outside our Lune's tree, rocking back and forth on her heels with her gloved hands. She had waited for us to return.

When Lune spoke her name, Shelby's head whipped around to face Lune and I. Her face would had been beautiful...

If her brown eyes weren't so dead looking.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**So, anyways, review please. It's been really hard to get this updated due to viruses that got on my computer.**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Mommy Loves You

**Hi! I know it's been forever, but I've been swamped with...everything. Beta-reading, holidays, three projects my teachers all assigned me at once, drawing, questioning my abilities, soul-searching, brainstorming, searching new ideas, fixing my printer, wondering if people care, procrastinating the second chapter edit, writing and plotting all the way to end (not really), going to a baseball game, performing in a play, my older brother coming home two days ago, beta reading sparklinstar1216 (my sister), having my artwork on display, Oreo's cage needing to be cleaned, and finding out my cousin is pregnant (she's due a month around my other cousin's wedding). Oh yeah, I got into some fan and book addictions. You guys are going to be hearing A LOT about my favorite books, like days of discussing a novel "lot."  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**So, how has your life been?  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Feel free to rant at me angrily in the reviews. TT_TT **

**I...am a horrible person.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No.**

**WARNING: It gets really sad with strong themes, swearing... If you don't like that, don't read it.**

**Oh, I almost forgot. **

**Last Warrior 7: I changed the name. Is this better? To be quite honest, I was going to change the name anyways. This title's much cooler, don't you agree? And no, this story does not lack the drive to get a reader hooked. Sooner or later, this story will turn into a vacuum cleaner of drama. Which will be in the next chappie. I must admit, you have proven a good point, but my advice would be to read the first two chapters. And trust me, I handled a tough comment worse than yours; you don't need to worry so much about my feelings.**

**Lilac the Goddess of Flowers: SURPRISE! I uploaded it for you! No more tantalizing cliffhangers! Yay!  
><strong>

**WAIT! I completely forgot to mention that my birthday is coming up. It's eleven days from now, and yes, it is May 21. I just wanted to mention that because my sister, sparklinstar1216, has her birthday the day after mine, May 22. I'm just hoping some of you guys could read this and give her a review on her birthday because she only has one. :( She's been working really hard, too, so I want her to feel like her efforts are being paid off.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shelby's<strong>** Pov**_

"Oh dear," I said, my earlier relaxed countenance falling into a shocked expression. I certainly wasn't expecting Solana and Lune to be back. The two pokemon were staring at me; Lune's rouge eyes were hardened with genuine worry and Solana's lavender gaze was piercing through me better than a katana. Oh man... I'm in trouble.

"Shelby... Who exactly..." Lune struggled to find the right words, and there was a small, nerve-wracking silence. My dead eyes glanced to my right while I bit down on my lip. I searched in vain for an escape route, but it's too late now. I was doomed, I just knew it! 'Don't blow your cover Shelby,' 'We weren't that smart back then,' I mimicked the very same people that got me here in my head. Ugh...

"Let me handle this," Solana interjected, saving me from the dreadful silence. "Shelby, we need to talk," the Espeon bluntly told me, her purple eyes commanding me to obey.

...Oh God, I was going to completely fail, wasn't I? I had no chance of running away now. If only... if only...

No! I needed to pay attention! I couldn't do this now!

I bit harder onto my lip and kneeled on the fresh, lush grass. I just kneeled there, staring like a deer into headlights before it turned into roadkill. That was gonna happen to me, if I was lucky enough. Still, it wasn't a pretty picture. My lip was going to bleed if I bit any harder, but I didn't care. My eyes were darting around in my sockets, trying to avoid eye contact with the two eeveelutions. One look into those all-knowing eyes, and I knew I'd be a goner. Every so often my pupils fixated on certain areas, and I desperately questioned if I could flee from this interrogation.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Solana began, and I gulped. She certainly was proud of her Phoenix Wright standard cross-examination, I fondly remembered. "Now Shelby," the psychic type continued. Certainly cutting to the chase now, weren't we? Solana already knew what to ask me. I definitely knew what that meant!

I was screwed. On the outside I looked like a nervous wreck, but inside I was a broken-down, sobbing-to-death-at-her-own-defeat, royally screwed, permanently grounded hot mess. Fabulous. Just great.

"Shelby, who are y-" I cut Solana off. I finally cracked like fine china under all the pressure.

"Okay fine! I'mapsychicthattraveledherefrom-" I shrieked out. I was going to start bawling from all of this. I was now **officially** a blubbering hot mess. Words were just pouring out of my mouth like crazy.

"Whoa! Slow down," Lune interrupted, calmly slowing down his voice for emphasis. I took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Are you calm now?" he asked, and I nodded my head slowly in reply. "Hey, I think she's ready to tell us Solana," the glowing dark type remarked to his roommate. The Sun pokemon stared at the Moonlight pokemon for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Fine... You may continue Shelby," Solana droned, and I visibly relaxed.

...Only to tense up again.

How... How would I tell them? I meant, how _could_ I tell them? They'd be heartbroken, just like before. I couldn't do that to them. But I couldn't lie to them either. Then again, it was going to come out sooner or later. I sighed, releasing the air and tension I held inside me.

"My name is Shelby Schmidt, otherwise known as 'Natalie to others. I'm psychic."

"I knew it!" Lune cried out, excited he guessed right. Solana and I stared at him in utter disbelief. "What? It's not my fault this is like something out of a mystery novel," the Umbreon defended himself. Solana slightly whacked him with her left paw.

"Shush! It's story-time!" the psychic chastised her roommate. This statement got got my attention immediately.

"Really?" I gasped in delight. My mouth was in a wide grin, and gloved hands were clenched in excitement. Solana, however, groaned and face-pawed. She was most likely thinking, 'I'm surrounded by idiots'. I know someone who thinks the same way.

"Can we please get this over with?" she bursted out, impatience wildly dancing in her irises. I faltered. I didn't want to continue. I didn't want to remember. I wanted to ignore it. But there was no way in this dimension I could do that. There was no way.

"Oh... okay." I gulped, and all my previous happiness drained away. "I..." I stopped and turned my head down to keep my head from spinning. I looked up again, my dead eyes showing my pain. "My powers aren't working," I stated, no longer paying attention to the two pokemon's expressions. My fingerless gloved hands curled up into fists on my knees. I turned my head down again and kept it there because my brain felt like mush as I remembered everything. I inhaled sharply, taking another breath.

"Something bad happened... Really, _really_, bad," I explained carefully to the two pokemon.

"People... People were... Some... A-a group..." I stumbled on my words as they rushed out. I sighed, thinking how cruel everything was. "People I knew from before were mean during that time. I didn't know they were being mean because I was so lost. When I went to the same place as them for several months, things... happened. I'm not saying what they were. One thing led to another, and I never paid attention to my powers. My energy flowed out of me constantly, with extreme outbursts every time something happened. I had lost all control of myself. I still haven't gained control. My eyes used to shine with happiness, and now..." I pointed to my emotionless irises with my right hand.

"Someone else just as important also got hurt. He went through the same process as me and... he's really sick. And I caused it. I let it happen. The people's cruelty was never taken care of and it will still continue when I go back. My friends sent me here 'cuz they know what's best, and they're super powerful, and I can't say no to them 'cuz they're older than me. So now I'm stuck here," I finished.

"...So where did you come from?" Lune asked the only question left unanswered. Oh dear... I hoped they didn't go _too_ crazy when I told them...

"You've both never seen a human before, so I'm the only you've seen." They gave each other a quick glance then stared at me again. I nervously laughed, knowing that their reaction was either gonna be hilarious or resulting in a lecture.

"Well, it's funny story," I started as Solana's eyes narrowed in irritation. I nervously laughed again. "You see... I'm from the freakin' future." There I said it, happy now? Darn interrogative Espeon.

"What?" Lune blinked in disbelief, and he probably thought I was joking. W-R-O-N-G!

"Huh?" Solana said, clearly lost as to where I was taking this conversation.

"Um, yeah... I'm roughly one hundred and thirty-two years in the future to be exact... Considering the time period now, I'd probably be in a witch-burning, or-," I told the two. And, as I figured she would, I got interrupted by Solana.

"WHAT! Whaddaya _mean_ you're not from this century? What were you _thinking_, time-traveling here because of your so-called friends! What is even with your friends, do they even care for your well being!..." The over-protective psychic spouted off into a lecture while Lune just looked bored from her ranting. Knowing what to do, I zoned out, reminiscing my family back home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shelby'<strong>_**s**_** Pov **_

"Are you done now?" I asked the hyperventilating Espeon. She nodded her head, and I felt like a prisoner being freed. That rant was long and boring. Lune and I would have fallen asleep, but Solana would turn her voice volume up.

"Are there any others?" the Umbreon asked. Oh Twix bars. I was totally going to fail this. I was dead meat.

"No," I simply replied. I didn't know how I just lied so well. If only I had a Staples button to say, 'That was easy.'

"Where do you live?" he casually asked. To be quite honest, I had been sleeping in random, recluse areas. It was basically camping, and I loved camping, so it was all fine with me.

"Oh, I already found a place, so don't worry about it," I casually answered back. "I need to get back anyways, so I have to leave now," I politely excused myself. The two evolved pokemon both said their goodbyes, and I got up to my feet and left the area.

Now on the other side of the forest, I abruptly stopped. Quietly I scanned for any intruders in the vicinity. Not a living soul was detected in my range of vision. Good. I hastily reached my right hand into the right pocket of the black shorts underneath my dress. Finding what I needed, I used my left hand to search the left pocket for the others. Gripping them tightly with the spaces between my fingers, I lifted them out and threw them in front of me. I couldn't release them in public because they weren't invented yet. The six objects hit various obstacles and emitted white light.

"Ow!" a Pidgeot cried out as she slammed into a tree. Her beautiful head plumage slightly differed from others of her kind. Instead of magenta with a blonde streak, it was blonde with a red streak. I winced slightly because I understood how painful it was to fly into the splintery bark of a tree. As the bird of prey dropped backward from the harsh impact, a leafy clump of shrubberies to the left of the Pidgeot shook slightly as someone inside it stood up.

"Ugh, my head... Did I get drunk last night?" a Gengar groaned as he rubbed his temple. "Oh, wait..." The bachelor looked around and was reminded of where he was. "Augh, we need to get out of here!" he yelled in frustration. My paranormal friend was a dark purple. When he opened his eyes, his left eye was a vibrant violet, and his left eye was the same color as his fur. His soft fur was slightly ruffled on his torso, as if there were scars he was hiding. I knew for a fact there were scars there. Four, two for each side, all were horizontal, black, and slightly triangular where fur would not grow.

A branch from one of the many overhead snapped, and a small creature fell with it onto the hard earth. "I'm okay!" a muffled feminine voice called out to us. The young Bellossom stood up and brushed the dirt off her leafy skirt. Her eyes were stained from chlorophyll, and they were currently a dusty/smoky moss green. She had a red cloth wrapped around her torso that was tied into a triangular bow at the back. She searched her eyes to find the others. "Where's-"

"Not again!" a black furred Typhlosion complained as a bush spontaneously erupted into scorching flames. It wasn't his fault he caused forest fires every second, he did have a blazing inferno on his neck.

"That's the twelfth time this month, Ty!" the bird scolded the fire type. Yay. Another argument. Here was to hoping they finally ended up killing each other.

"Don't just stand there, put it out!" the Gengar directed the hostile duo. Easier said than done.

"Are you people trying to kill me?" the plant type screamed at the still bickering teammates.

Finally, a stroke of lightning zapped the flaming bush into crispy, burnt twig bacon. The flash of light thankfully startled everyone, so there was a bit of an awkward silence as we stared at the female Ampharos. "There. The bush is dead now. Happy?" she snappily asked us. However, the bush's smoldering twigs rekindled and started a smaller fire.

"You really are trying to kill me!" the horror struck Bellossom spoke up again, staring horrified into her 'killers' faces.

"Klondike bar?" the electric pokemon offered the plant type, holding up her own half-eaten one as she licked the obvious traces of chocolate off her mouth.

That was when pure chaos ensued. The hawk and fire type starter kept arguing, the paranoid Bellossom complained about everything under the sun, the female Ampharos finished her Klondike, and the Gengar just looked bored. This was, however, normal for me. Calmly, I walked forward to the small flame and stomped on it with my right foot to prevent it from spreading any further. The flame died out, and my pokemon turned to my attention.

"I just lied to my them, and when I get you guys out to talk to you, this is what happens!" I shrieked, unable to contain the guilt of lying to the two Sun and Moon Eeveelutions.

"Well, what did you expect? Ty-kun, Zephyr, Beast, Roma, and I, Zoey Carolina, already know. It's not that big of a deal," the frozen yogurt maniac Ampharos clarified, finishing her frozen snack.

"WELL- Hey, you actually have a point," I replied. "You know, you guys could've at least complimented my answering skills, I mean, explaining about their sudden evolution-" I gasped. The two pokemon **didn't** ask about that particular subject. That either meant they forgot (which was highly unlikely), or they already knew.

I nervously laughed. "Well... They didn't ask." The Team and I reflected upon this for a moment, until Beast spoke up.

"Oh God, she read your mind."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solana's Pov<strong>_

"Okay, so while you were ranting and I was zoned out, you read Shelby's mind?" Lune asked for the billionth time. I groaned in pent-up frustration.

The walk back to our tree was a perfect opportunity to relay the information I received from reading Shelby's mind. Far from Shelby's suspicious, dead eyes, I could talk to Lune without her notice. If I could get Lune to understand, that is.

"Yes, now do you want me to explain it, or not?" I testily asked him, whipping my double-forked tail in annoyance.

"Yes, you may explain it Solana," Lune answered. I motioned for him to stop and crouch down closer for whispering range, which he reluctantly did so.

"The reason why we're different from other pokemon," I began, "Is not because of Shelby." Lune pricked up his ears in interest, and listened more intently. "Her psychic powers, due to poor maintenance and regulations, are at a constant flow, harming the psychic's body. The psychic has no control, and their powers have a wide range, from weak signals or poor power usage to exceedingly dangerous outbursts. These outbursts are common, due to the illness being caused by stress, normally emotional."

"How is that linked to us?" Lune queried, his voice also in a whispered tone.

"I'm glad you asked," I happily replied, while Lune rolled his eyes, knowing that he was going to get a detailed lecture on the matter. "When Shelby first met you, that curl you had on your tail when you were an Eevee wasn't there until she touched you. It was _after_ she touched you when you got that curl. The same thing happened to me. She touched me; I got a curl. At the same time the curl appeared, a mark imprinted on our paw. This mark was also imprinted on the Milotic at the cliff. It was right on one of her scales. Ironically, this mark is in the shape of a Milotic's tail fin. This Milotic has a connection with Shelby, judging from her identical print. We should set the Milotic aside for questioning later."

"You're quite the detective, aren't you?" Lune flirtatiously asked, another aggravatingly cute smirk on his face.

"I think I'm a fan of Sherlock Holmes, but that's not the point!" I replied hastily, brushing off the possibilities of my unknown past. I had more important work to do. "When Shelby established physical contact with our bodies, her dangerously unstable energy flowed into us. When contact was established, her powers reacted. This is **not** normal because her powers aren't supposed to react to _anything_. Shelby's powers were summoned. We ourselves, _somehow_, or maybe some unseen force, commanded her powers. Her powers were used to unlock something in us, causing physical reactions that last through evolution and inducing early evolution. This was _meant_ to happen," I concluded. Lune stared at me with wide-eyed wonder.

"How were you able to access this from Shelby's mind? I'm surprised you were even able to use your powers so soon after evolution!" Lune exclaimed, and his gorgeous red eyes glittered with amazement.

"Well, when I use my powers, you just have to think it and it happens. The more times you try it, the more experience you gain. I just had to figure out the right command on how to use my powers. Apparently, psychic powers are born from will, which is the correct command," I simply explained to Lune. "I'm surprised I was even able to access her mind, too. I think her mind was at a vulnerable state for infiltration, and judging from Shelby's actions, she knew it. As soon as I got in her brain, I was redirected. The entire whole of Shelby's mind was protected by walls, all of which required long and cryptic pass-codes to gain entry. It was...something I would create. Soon enough, I found one with the shortest password, and I cracked through its code easily. That was where I found this information. It was like searching through a barricaded library that eventually lead to a file cabinet containing these folders filled with government documents. I memorized everything, and got out of Shelby's thoughts. Since she continued to act nervous, I've come to the conclusion that she didn't set up the security system. Someone much older and powerful created it. Did you catch all of that?" I explained to Lune.

"Solana, I have one question to ask before we start walking again. What was the password?" the Umbreon asked, knowing fully well that I was avoiding that topic. I was afraid Lune would detect my charade. I sighed.

"Lune... The password was you."

"What do you mea-"

"Four letter word. **L-U-N****-E**. The password was you. Someone knows you, and it's not me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>?'s Pov<strong>_

I still remembered everything, even while in this deranged state. How could one forget Shelby? I certainly couldn't. She filled our lives with joy whenever she smiled. I always wanted to keep that smile on her face. Augh... How could I waste away here while she was getting hurt? How could I let it happen again? Why couldn't I do something to prevent it?

She was too innocent when depression first hit. That year was a tragedy. Bullied by her own teacher. Shelby would slave over the homework given out that day with her father, who judged that all the answers had to be perfect. Sometimes they would stay up past midnight. Every night ended up the same. A young girl crying and a frustrated and confused dad. He'd yell in his pent-up frustration, and she's had a fear of yelling ever since.

Shelby would pass out on her bed after crying herself to sleep. 'I'm a failure,' she would say to me. She hated herself.

By the next day, Shelby would always forget an assignment. We didn't know why back then, and neither did her parents. You could see why her dad was frustrated. That teacher always made Shelby walk to her desk for a slip, and walk back in front of the entire room to Shelby's own desk. Shelby would then take that slip home for her parents to sign. It basically said, 'Thank you for forgetting your work again, here's another free ticket for pure torture!' to all of us.

One day, the teacher told Shelby she was going to clean out her desk. Shelby panicked. Her desk was filled with assignments that she had forgotten, and they were all smushed in the back. The teacher knew this. Desperately my friend prayed the teacher would forget, but the bitch remembered anyways.

My friend, Zephyr... She hated this part the most.

The teacher dragged Shelby's desk to the front of the classroom. Shelby's books were taken out, and the teacher reached in the desk and pulled out paper after paper. She had a comment for everything. 'This was due today, you could've gotten it turned in,' or 'I don't even remember when that was due. Oh well.' Shelby just... stood there. My best friend's beautiful brown eyes were flooding with held in tears, and she was trying to hide her sniffles. Shelby's was being publicly humiliated, and I couldn't do a damn thing.

The whole class was staring at the trembling brunette. Everyone was there, including her crush and other best friend. Shelby was being publicly harassed by a teacher... And she never knew.

Shelby wanted to die that day. Too afraid of pain, she begged every night ceaselessly to God. She told God to kill her. Other things happened. Shelby rejected her parents and started to believe she was adopted. She thought of running away. Shelby tried to fake sickness by pulling bedsheets over her head to make her sweat. She was told by her mother when she found her daughter that Shelby could have suffocated. The girl wished she did.

Her parents snapped Shelby out of her 'adoption' phase by finally telling her something. ...She wasn't the second eldest child. Shelby had two brothers. The brothers were twins who had died in the womb, and were thus born premature. I admitted, her parents did a good job breaking the news to Shelby.

Shelby was also at constant bed rest. She was really sick from all of this. ...It didn't look like she would make it. Her powers weren't being released, and the strain was taking a toll on Shelby's petite frame. My best friend was dying, and all I could do was snuggle up by her shoulder and cry with her.

...

Shelby was only seven and a half.

She was in only in second grade.

We all learned when Shelby was in third grade that her brain couldn't produce enough chemicals that she needed to concentrate. Shelby gasped and said, 'That makes so much sense.'

...How could anybody want to hurt someone so adorable?

...Recently Aunt Mary Jo died. She was Shelby's role model/best friend. Aunt Mary Jo was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer a few years ago. The news was shocking. People didn't normally survive cancer. Shelby kept everyone's hopes up. 'I just know she'll live, I just know it,' she would chant. Aunt Mary Jo lived far away from Shelby, and the girl never got to see her aunt very often. Because of the cancer, Shelby saw this as yet another setback.

Aunt Mary Jo promised Shelby she would move back to where Shelby lived when her two kids graduated. Her eldest child had already graduated and her second was about to. Now Shelby had to wait until Aunt Mary Jo recuperated.

...

That never happened. Shelby's aunt died in her sleep after defeating a particularly fierce battle with the cancer. It... it looked like Aunt Mary Jo was going to make it.

Then sixth grade came around. We were caught unprepared. Over half of her grade was harassing her. Shelby lost it, as did the others. I did too. I didn't even want to think about what happened. I pitied those idiots' meaningless existences. They thought it was all just a game. It's not a game when someone would rather choose death than continue.

...I realized what was going to happen. Shelby was going to be sick again. I couldn't let that repeat again. But Shelby wasn't gonna be sick this time.

It was me.

I got sick. The stress of not having the ability to save my best friend from her living nightmare overpowered me. Now, I was confined to the space of my mind, praying that Shelby was okay.

"_Erik... Erik are you there?_" a calm voice called out to me. There was at least one person I could talk to here. She could be annoying, but she was the only other person here.

"_Good morning sunshine. Do you always wake up this late?_" I ask the psychic within the range of my telepathy.

"_Yes. I don't care what you say, I can wake up anytime I want,_" she claimed.

"_Says the same person who falls asleep randomly during our telepathic conversations together,_" I retorted back.

"_Hey! That was one time, okay? I promised you it wouldn't happen again!_" the telepathic pokemon defended.

"_Oh really? Then how about when I was talking about battling, or when I first talked to you, or-_" I listed the numerous times my friend had fallen asleep while she was talking to me, or the other way around. She laughed, which was a good sign.

"_Okay, more than once, but you get my point. Can you tell me a story, though? I miss Shelby,_" my friend pleaded. Telling her stories was the only thing to do around here, so I couldn't say no.

"_Fine_," I groaned sarcastically. I actually enjoyed telling stories to her. Stories kept our minds from going insane, and were an efficient way of checking if I was dead yet. I decided to pick a classic topic that my teammates still argued over. "_You do know Cornelius still has feelings for..._"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's Chapter 5. A lot of this stuff deals with me personally, like how I add funny bits or jokes that friends or family come up with.<strong>

**Flamers will not be given a Klondike Bar from Zoey.**

**Reviewers will be rewarded with a Klondike Bar by Zoey if they give her Moose Tracks ice cream in return.**

**...Zoey is a very odd girl.  
><strong>

**So, above all, add this story (or me) to your alerts or favorites, answer the poll on my profile, review what you think will happen next or what you like, or follow me on my new tumblr! (It has the same name as my profile.) I might be uploading some doodles this weekend, so keep your eyes peeled for a drawing that I'm really proud of! You can even ask me or any characters questions you wanna ask, so it's really quite nifty!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6:  Erik

**Ugh. I was planning to upload this yesterday. I even had everything planned out. I was going to upload the minute I turned fifteen that day.  
><strong>

**But no.  
><strong>

**I had a dentist appointment and piano practice.  
><strong>

**But when I come home, I get to have the computer, get stuff done, set everything up...  
><strong>

**Then my twin said he had to do homework.  
><strong>

**Which he should've/could've done earlier when I got home, but no. Then he told me to wait a while, and I end up waiting for hours because he kept goofing off and playing games. And it turned out that it was an essay project.  
><strong>

**PRO-  
><strong>

**-JECT.  
><strong>

**He spent hours, and he told me I could use it when he was done. And then my mother proofread, which takes hours, and apparently he was supposed to work over the weekend _and_ have a rough draft. By then, it was 9:30, and I felt like crying, because I also wanted to get stress relief because of stupid, last second projects increasing my already fragile anxiety issues. And I woke up late that morning too.  
><strong>

**And then I woke up at 2:00-3:00 A.M. today. And I couldn't fall back asleep.  
><strong>

**Worst birthday ever. I feel worse for my 'lil sis, she accidentally deleted her story. It's her birthday today.  
><strong>

**...I just had two crappy days in a row.  
><strong>

**I feel like I disappointed you guys for not uploading when I said I was going to.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**I really need a hug.  
><strong>

**And there have been no reviews.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>?'s Pov<strong>_

I slipped and fell onto my stomach into mud for what seemed to be the hundredth time this dreary day. The muddy earth splattered and smeared my once gorgeous outfit. The black dress was caked with mud, and the large purple ribbon sash around it was sagging from being waterlogged with the pouring rain. My black flats had rainwater and clumps of mud and plant debris, making my task harder to do. My brown hair was drenched, but I didn't care. What was important now was that I kept the creature in my thin arms alive.

I tilted my head to look at the dreadfully injured pokemon I cradled in my arms. My elbows and arms looked like they had taken a mud bath because I used them to shield the defenseless pokemon from all the falls I took. I sighed in relief when I saw the poor thing unharmed, but then I heard barking. My head turned to see if they were still chasing me, and they were. My pupils shrank in horrified shock when I saw them, their shadows ominously looming closer.

I needed to get up. NOW. I shifted the pokemon as carefully and quickly as I could to my right arm as I pressed my back fingerless gloved hand into the wet muck in an effort to push myself back up. The rest of my body scrambled to scrape myself upward, but my long legs kept sliding. I accidentally made a few sounds of struggle as I strained my body to stop sliding. The growls grew louder, and when I looked this time, they leapt out of the dewy shrubs five feet behind me.

I kicked off, splattering some mud into their mutts' eyes, and sped towards the small town. Those dog pokemon's masters couldn't had been far behind. My breathing was becoming out in panting wheezes. I needed help. The rain was now coming down in sheets, blurring my vision. I prayed no one saw me. With my odd appearance, I'd create an uproar.

I whizzed past a small cabin and leapt over a large fallen branch as I entered the center point of the village. I panted, gasping for oxygen as I swerved my head to search where the barks were coming from. For five seconds I thought I had lost them, and I felt the pumping flow of adrenaline ebb away.

**Big mistake.**

The fearsome barking resumed and I cursed myself for being such an idiot. I already knew far too well where naivety would get me. There was no other choice.

Continuing onward, I sprinted to the thick tangle of forest several yards ahead, splattering mud and who-knows-what-else. When I finally reached the woods, I tore my way into the dense brambles. With any luck, the razor-sharp thorns would scare them off.

I didn't care about the pain, what mattered more was the 'package' I was carrying. Its body was getting colder, so held it closer to my far warmer body heat. The barking was getting louder, so I also had to move. These dogs would stop at nothing to reveal me. I trudged on through the undergrowth, praying my last sanctuary was safe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solana's Pov<strong>_

"Are you sure Shelby's okay out there?" I asked my annoying roommate. It was five days since we had last seen Shelby, the psychic from the future. I was getting worried about her, what with the torrent of rain pouring down outside our tree. Lune wasn't as worried as I was, or at least I thought so.

"She's smart enough to stay at high ground, isn't she?" the Umbreon replied, throwing me a knowing smirk. I scoffed and continued to pace around on the ground floor of our apartment tree.

"Well, you do have a point, but-" I paused when Lune pricked up his ringed ears. I didn't know what he was listening for, but I still toned my voice down to a whisper. "What are you-"

"Voices," Lune bluntly answered. "Keep your voice down. I'm having a hard time hearing them," the wary dark type told me. A crackle of thunder sounded, shaking the very Earth itself and ruining Lune's concentration. Next thing I knew, the sharp tang of blood filled my nose.

"Lune, do you smell blood?" I nervously asked the shaken Umbreon. He sniffed the air, and unsheathed his retractable claws.

"Stay inside," he ordered, now ready to fight on any intruders. I stole a furtive glance outside at the pouring rain and and muddy ground. There was no way I would let Lune go without me.

"No! I'm going with you," I defiantly cried out. Lune sternly glared at me and told me what he was probably going to answer in the first place.

"No."

"Why not?" I pleaded, begging for at least some adventure in my lifetime.

Lune still disagreed, but before I could come up with a good reason to let me tag along with him, a flash of lightning burst throughout the rainy sky. A boom of thunder ensued, startling the stubborn roommate. Seeing an opportunity, I pushed Lune out of the entrance to our humble abode into the cold, damp outdoors. I followed him, and I certainly enjoyed it when the puddle I jumped into drenched Lune.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily me. Lune stood up, and his black fur was heavy with collected rainwater. "I can't let do you this Solana!"

"Lune, someone out there is hurt! I can't just sit back and stay home! I'm staying out here, whether you like it or not!" I yelled, giving the fellow eeveelution glares that would kill.

...

"Fine," he muttered after a long silence. Suddenly, we both heard someone running towards us, their feet squishing the mud. A human scrambled desperately out of a pricker bush a few feet ahead of us, and I gasped when I saw...

It was Shelby.

The poor girl's beloved dress was in tatters, and every inch of her twelve year old body was scraped. Her brunette hair was a mess, and her shoes were caked with muck. Shelby's left leg was horribly mangled and bloody. Speaking of bloody, there was something in her arms that looked just as mangled as the psychic's leg. Shelby's dead brown eyes were darting fearfully around the area until she noticed us.

"They're after me, they're after me," she repeated after using the last bit of her strength to get near Lune and I. Shelby moved her arms to show us the thing cradled in her arms. It was a ralts, an unconscious ralts to be exact. "Take it and go," she begged, and I couldn't, for I was rooted to the spot, wondering who could do this to a child. "Better yet, hide me. They can't find me, it would be disastrous," she pleaded once more. Shelby then strained to stand up, but her right ankle sickeningly snapped, and she collapsed. Then something sounded oddly like... barking?

"Please don't tell me you hear that," I nervously said to my other two companions. Lune reluctantly opened his mouth to reply, but it was too late. A houndoom, growlithe, and luxray trio bursted out of a thicket several yards away, and scrambled feverishly towards us. It seemed as if the sharp thorns didn't faze them.

"Lune, take on the houndoom. Shelby can have the luxray. I'll get the growlithe." The words spilled out of my mouth as the perfect plan formed in my head. The hounds were getting closer, and we would have to fight in combat.

"I can't," the brunette explained. "I don't have any pokemon with me, and I think I sprained my ankle." Shelby winced when she put pressure on it, and I knew we were in trouble. "Besides, they're more focused on me."

"Too late to change your plan Solana. Here they come!" Lune warned, just in time for me to leap over the human psychic's body. Lune snarled and ran up to the houndoom and I didn't see much of him after that. I was far too busy with the growlithe and luxray.

I first focused on the luxray and used my powers to create a forcefield around him. He fiercely snarled and clawed at the confines of his prison, but to no avail. That kept him from reaching Shelby.

I now faced the fire type. Luckily, the downpour and mud reduced the puppy pokemon's fire attacks, so I had to guess which other moves he had. Over the time I had spent with Lune, I learned that you could deduce information on your attacker by quick observations. You just had to pay attention.

Whenever the growlithe barked, he revealed the inside of his mouth, filled with sharp canine teeth. So far, I could tell he was a biter. The fire type lunged forward and I jumped backward. I hissed, showing my equally powerful set of jaws. I shot a psybeam, and it hit him directly. The growlithe took a lot of damage, and I realized I achieved a critical hit.

That was when I knew something was wrong. Shelby was behind me earlier, but she wasn't here now. I frantically scanned the area, only to get hit. My attacker had taken advantage of my distress and used the move take down, and it hurt like hell. The growlithe took damage from recoil, and I unsheathed my claws. Damn fire type pissed me off. Psychic energy powered up my claws, and they glowed purple from the surge of power.

Hissing, I clawed incessantly at the fire pokemon. He used several attacks, including biting and trying to throw me off, but I kept clawing. At several points he bit my paws and released them because I scratched the inside of his mouth. Within a minute, the growlithe fainted and I prepared to fight the Luxray. Lune was still fighting the houndoom, so I had to fight the electric type on my own.

Except the luxray wasn't there. He must had escaped when I was distracted by the growlithe.

I hastily closed my eyes and focused on feeling air currents with my sensitive fur. I swished my double-forked tail, and I felt air moving to my left. My concentration was broken when I heard rustling to my left also. Lune finished up the houndoom when I heard a low growl somewhere nearby. Searching to find the noise, I soon found its source along with Shelby.

Shelby was several feet behind me in the middle of the path with her arms holding herself up into a sitting position. Apparently the young girl had hidden the ralts from earlier. She was trembling and staring with true fear into the gleaming eyes of the luxray I had forgotten to take care of.

...

It all happened so fast.

The powerful electric type lunged, and used crunch on Shelby's already injured leg as Lune cried out her name in anguish and I watched in horror, unable to move. What came next was a shrill scream of pain from Shelby that was heard throughout the whole forest and the sound of human voices creeping closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?'s Pov<strong>_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I startled awake when I heard the outburst of agonizing pain. Hurried footsteps were resounding in the hallway outside my bedroom, along with sharp orders or anxious cries. Vague silhouettes were rushing around in front of my screen door. I raised myself off my soft bed with my arms so that my body from the waist up wasn't touching the comfy mattress. My head turned to the door left of my bed when I heard high heels clicking against the floor tiles, sprinting to my room.

The door was wrenched open and the tall figure of a blonde young adult appeared. Her hair, makeup, and clothes were all done perfectly despite this early morning's disaster. She just stood there, her face vacant of all emotion. After a few minutes passed by (along with people) she nervously swallowed, and I could tell she was choking back a bitter sob.

"Don't come," she ordered. Her voice was thin from her emotions, and I felt sorry for my friend.

"No," I flat out refused. "Tell me what's going on." The blonde unconciously bit her glossed lip as she thought over how to explain things to me. I was going weary of everyone's charades.

"It's... him. We're trying to find out what happened," the fashionista reluctantly said. I immediately pushed myself into a seating position and left the comforts of my bed. The young adult gave her dissent and refused to let me go see my comrade. I, however, kept walking towards my flower decorated dresser and pulled out a drawer.

"April, you can't do this!" she stubbornly protested once more. I calmly picked out some clothes and walked across the room towards my wildflower engraved changing screen.

"Nonsense! I'm seeing him whether you like it or not," I told the protective woman as I slipped out of her sight behind the screen. My friend waited until I was done changing to argue once more.

I stepped outside the screen, now clad in a pale moss green skirt with a pale tan triangle on the left and right sides. The pale green crisscrossed the tan parts for a gothic effect. The same scheme also applied to my knee high boots. My shirt was the same green with some white thrown in. The shirt was similar to tube top, except there was a small v-cut with more stitching.

I briskly walked to the blocked doorway. My hasty friend decided to try and stop me one more time.

"You won't like what you'll see April. I know it's your first chance to see him, but you won't like it," the equally aged woman burst. I sighed in annoyance, and she put her moisturized hands on my shoulders. "April, I'm worried that the trauma will induce so much stress that you'll have a misc-"

"I'm stronger than that," I assured my best friend. She didn't relax, though. Damn her for being so persistent.

"April... Are you happy with this and not pretending? Does he even know? Are you sad because it isn't-"

"Zelda. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not sad, and I regret nothing," I half-truthfully said.

"Does he know?" Zelda persisted more firmly. She glared at me with her blue eyes.

"I promise you, I will love this child-" I sternly and truthfully replied.

"DOES HE KNOW?" the blonde roared.

"NO!" I yelled at her. "...No. I plan to keep it that way," I calmly answered. The blonde looked at me with fury blazing in her eyes for a second, then calmed down and looked remorseful. She stepped out of the way, and I sprinted to where the yell of pain came from.

I entered the room to find everyone there, running around in a panic. I passed a fire haired woman kneeled on the floor clutching a black and blue egg close against her body. She was crying small tears of lava as a spiky blonde man rubbed her shoulder and whispered words of assurance. I had to look away from the sight.

Seeing the small crowd, I used my corsaged hands to disperse them. I then reached the center and saw comrades I hadn't seen in over a month. They were holding down a thrashing, writhing, yowling mass with increasing difficulty.

"April? You're not supposed to be here!" a woman in pigtails cried out when she saw me, struggling to keep the fur ball down.

"April's here?" an excited voice piped up with joy. Her black hair was in a ponytail, as usual. The part of the figure she was holding down lurched, and she almost went flying across the large room.

"Release him now!" I yelled at the small crowd, and they did so with no second thoughts. Immediately, thorned vines grabbed his limbs and held him down for us. I then looked down upon the male espeon that struggled to breathe from pain. Suddenly, a hand laid on my shoulder.

"We'll take it from here," the female Head told me. I nodded and stepped aside. She smiled and walked with the male Head to my leader. She abruptly stopped and opened her mouth in shock. The Head tore her eyes off my leader and addressed us.

"They got Shelby."

Well that was a call for widespread panic. Everyone else who heard screamed, and the male Head raised his hands for quiet. "She'll be okay, it just sent the pain to Erik," he explained. We all knew the Prophecy, so we calmed down. The female Head spoke again, after she knew we wouldn't scream like the idiots we all were.

"They did get to Shelby-"

"They WHAT!" an all too familiar voice boomed from the other entrance of the room. Oh great, here came an idiot. A white haired young man with a small red streak and a small blue streak in his bangs that I knew too well stared at the Heads crestfallen.

"Hi Cornelius!" Zelda cheerfully waved at the guy who just came in.

"She'll be fine," the male Head reassured Cornelius. "Erik had a bad reaction." Cornelius nodded, understanding the situation, and gazed at Erik. Unfortunately for me, he saw my vines.

"Hey April, what have you been doing for the past month while I was gone?" he cheerfully asked. The entire family turned to stare at me, and awkwardly stood there.

"What the hell? You're not supposed to be here," the female Head commented to me. She's so cruel like that sometimes. There was an awkward silence, and a brunette made cricket sounds with her violin in the corner.

"April..." a long-haired ginger with a slight British accent started. "Weren't you supposed to tell him that you-"

Quick as a flash, I stomped on her foot and ran out of the room. I finally arrived at my bedroom, locked the door, and carefully spread myself out on my bed. I sighed, and wished Shelby was here.

She left shortly after it happened. When I cried the first couple of weeks, she took my head in her lap and said she loved me, everything would be okay, and brushed the tears off my face. I swore to myself that I would be as good as Shelby is with him. I didn't care what others said, I loved him already. I wondered... I closed my eyes as I sang a lullaby that Shelby had sung to Erik and I before. My voice filled the room, and the soft notes lulled us both to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review this chapter, add this story to your alerts or favorites, better yet add me to your alerts or faves, and tell your friends about this, or visit my profile or tumblr to vote in polls or ask me questions.<strong>

**If you want to give me a hug, put it in your review, or enjoy iced sugar cookies and birthday cupcakes.  
><strong>

**Flamers can do my homework or set it on fire. Pick one.  
><strong>

**...This story is dedicated to someone who plays a big part in it.  
><strong>

**...I'm so depressed.  
><strong>


End file.
